Codified Likeness Utility
To learn the truth of Mor Island, you’ll need to follow a very dangerous man in to a very dangerous place… Cast * Amelia Spens * Laird Reid * Sam Yao * Shona * Jones Plot Glacier You follow Jones along an ice bridge, which leads to the nearby Banbarraig Glacier. He seems to be unwell, struggling to operate the gate to the bridge. Shona surmises that Jones has been living on the glacier, and that perhaps the Edda and the control box are there. Explosive Charges The base of the bridge is surrounded by frozen zombies, caught in a freak weather event and encased in the ice of the bridge’s structure. Jones tells you that it was Laird Reid who shot the man on the beach disguised as Jones; he was hoping to kill Jones after luring him to the islands. Jones urges you onwards by drawing your attention to explosive charges, planted in the structure of the bridge Bag Jones brings you into his hideaway inside the glacier, and Sam asks him to clarify his earlier comment that he is dying. Jones reveals that he accidentally contaminated himself with some of the nanite solution when he injected Janine. He’s dying in the same way as Janine. Shona draws your attention to the Laird, who is sneaking along the bridge toward you. Jones continues to imply that the Laird is at the heart of the problems facing Mor, but Shona has had enough. She grabs Jones’s bag and runs off with it. He pursues. Go! Jones chases Shona as you race to cut them off, but he’s in bad shape and drops back, wheezing. Sam ponders why he hasn’t used the control box to stop the nanites. Wired to Blow You enter a cave in the glacier on a balcony overlooking the lower level, where Shona runs away from Jones. She’s cornered, and fails to jump up to your balcony, landing on the bag she stole from Jones. He rants and raves while Laird Reid sneaks across the cavern above. Shona attacks Jones, but the fight is interrupted by a shot from above - the Laird has shot Jones. With a final warning, Jones dies. Opening Jones’s bag, you discover the broken control box. Too late, you notice a detonator on the ground, wired with a dead man’s switch. When Jones dropped it, the explosives in the ice bridge and the glacier were triggered. Edda You run through the caves in the glacier, attempting to escape before you’re trapped by Jones’s explosions. Shona discovers hidden chambers in the walls of the cave you’re running through, containing illustrations and pages from the Edda. The illustrations seem to line up with a map of Mor Island. Laird Reid realises that the explosives haven’t caused the tunnels to cave in. Sam realises that they might instead have caused the glacier to begin to melt, freeing the zombies frozen inside. You flee, attempting to grab as much of the Edda as you can. Amelia The zombie horde traps you in a tiny ice ledge, which is rapidly melting. The bridge back to the mainland is collapsing. There’s no way to escape. At the last moment, Sam’s radio crackles to life and a perturbed-sounding Amelia asks just what you’ve all done to cause a huge plague of red fungus to spread across the British Isles, emanating from Mor Island. S08E15 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Shona, Five, don’t you think we’ve humored Jones long enough now? I mean, that thing up ahead is definitely a bridge made of ice, which isn’t something I’d want to cross in the best of times, and this weather is not the best of times! SHONA REID: Five and I could rush him. He’s got a gun, but he’s… sighs Look at him, Five. He’s struggling with that gate to the ice bridge. He doesnae look well, does he? SAM YAO: To be fair, it does look like a stiff breeze could knock him over. But he’s still very dangerous! SHONA REID: The ice bridge was for tourists. It’s three miles long. The people on Dearg Island put chemicals in the metal to encourage the ice to grow around the frame underneath. It’s rock solid most of the year except high summer. It’s safe. SAM YAO: Yeah, but… sighs Look, what I’m saying is, is Jones safe? LACHLAN JONES: Come on, all of youse. The gate’s open now. Quickly, quickly! Over the bridge. We can’t talk here. They’re listening. SHONA REID: Look. That bridge leads to Banbarraig Glacier. None of us ever thought anyone could survive there, but if he has been somehow, don’t you see? The Edda could be there. The control box you’re looking for could be there. And if he looks likely to hurt us, we can just push him off the bridge SAM YAO: Well, okay. Okay, Shona, I haven’t seen that side of you before. LACHLAN JONES: Come on! Come on all of youse. We’ve no time at all. coughs I have to tell you what I know before it’s too late. SAM YAO: Too late? Because you’re going to murder us? LACHLAN JONES: coughs Too late because I’m dying. Go! Over the bridge! coughs Run! SAM YAO: Wow. This is not what I expected. It’s more uh, yeah, sort of enclosed, like an ice girder bridge. I can see the wire frame holding it all in place, and… and the frozen zombies with their hands outstretched. Hmm, yeah, nice decor touch. LACHLAN JONES: coughs Freak weather event. Zombies in the water washed up against the bridge, froze in place. coughs SAM YAO: Yeah. Looks a bit like a trifle. Yeah, how you can see all the fruit under the jelly, except zombies… Instead of fruit, you know. So… Lachlan, what did you mean when you said you were dying? LACHLAN JONES: I mean I’m going to be dead soon. SHONA: Has it been hard since you came back to the island? You look tired. If you gave yourself up, my dad would - LACHLAN JONES: Your father would have me killed. He tried to kill me the day I landed my boat. He’s scum. The leader of an island of the damned. Shall I tell you something? SAM YAO: … oh, you’re actually asking. Sorry, I thought that was rhetorical. Uh, no, never mind. Sorry. Yes, yes, please do tell us something. LACHLAN JONES: The laird told me to come here. Sent me messages, told me everything was forgiven. Told me they knew I hadnae killed your uncle. laughs I knew he was lying. That’s why I dressed that fellow from the oil rig in my own clothes, sent him onto the beach to meet the laird. That’s something the colonel taught me. Test the waters, use a likeness. That chappie was afraid, but a poke of my gun sent him in the right direction. I watched from the boat. He stood on the shore looking at me, and when the laird approached… laughs He took one look at the fellow and shot him right in the head. SAM YAO: What? The laird killed the bloke we found on the beach? But why would he - ? No, sorry. Why would he invite you back and do that? SHONA REID: You can’t expect reason from him. His mind is turned. He might even have made himself believe that about my dad. Listen, hen, we believe you! You saw something bad. It made you afraid. Bad things happened on the beach. But we can help. You took things from the oil rig, didn’t you? The Edda, and a wee metal box. JONES laughs SAM YAO: Why is he laughing? Okay, that is actually getting sinister now. Well, more sinister. LACHLAN JONES: Oh, the wee box? If you knew what an idiot I am… laughs If you knew. SAM YAO: What does that mean? LACHLAN JONES: See that on the ceiling? That wee black circle? See them lined up along the bridge? Those are charges, my boy. One click of a button from me and the whole bridge blows. So what it means is… coughs Best keep moving fast as you can. Oh, come on. Run! LACHLAN JONES: Glacier’s up ahead. See that iron door? I’ve carved myself a wee burrow inside. Just like the ancient Far Hebrideans did. Used a pressure drill, same thing we used to excavate that old mansion on the mainland. coughs Cozy nest in no time. coughs SAM YAO: Lachlan… I mean, I know you said you were dying, but have you caught something, or-or something? Like uh… yeah. We’re all veterans of the apocalypse, but you haven’t been bitten by anyone, have you? Maybe someone you thought was a friend, or-or some internal decoration in this lovely ice tunnel? LACHLAN JONES: coughs Bitten? Oh, no. Can you bite yourself? SAM YAO: I mean… well, yeah. Yeah, you can bite yourself. Is that what happened? Because… because we can treat an infection. You don’t have to… well, blow up this whole bridge or anything. LACHLAN JONES: I was an idiot. That’s what happened. That stuff I injected into Janine De Luca, coughs some of it got on me. Under my fingernails, rubbed my eyes. Must have had a cut. Something. Only realized what was happening a few days ago. coughs Those wee beasties are in me now. coughs Eating me up from the inside, just like they are her. SAM YAO: Oh. Right. But I mean, can’t you just use that - SHONA REID: whispers Sam, Five. Look behind and up. Not now. Not now. Slowly. Far behind. Up on the ice girders. See him? SAM YAO: whispers Oh. Oh wow. Well, that’s the laird. Well, that’s your dad. Tracking us. SHONA REID: whispers He’s a skillful deer stalker. If we don’t let Jones know, Jones won’t spot him. creaks open LACHLAN JONES: Here we are. This used to be a way station for climbers. But you see? I blasted straight through the concrete into the glacier ice. SAM YAO: Ooh, looks lovely! Well, it looks liveable. I like how you always do your campfires with the horseshoe of stones around them like that. LACHLAN JONES: We can talk now. No one can hear us. The laird’s not been here. He’s the one, you see. I’ve had time to think about it. When I met you on the mainland, I told you that I’d learned in the Hebrides about how things work. laughs It’s true. I learned how people work. How their hearts and minds can be turned to evil by just one person, one rotten spore, and the bunch turn and the whole thing to corruption! coughs That’s what the laird has done here. I thought I could make myself king of the rocks and turn it all right again. But there’s no time now. Not for me. SHONA REID: whispers Five, Sam, look. Do you see that bag under the table? There’s something in it. I can just see the edge, a glint of metal. SAM YAO: whispers No, I can’t quite see. It’s too dark in here. SHONA REID: whispers I can’t listen to more of this about my dad. I have to do something. rustles and metal clinks, SHONA REID speaks out loud Hey! I’ve got your bag here, mister! Want to chase me for it? footsteps LACHLAN JONES: Shona! Shona! What are you doing? slams SAM YAO: Oh God, she’s run off down that tunnel. What possessed her? Jones is after her. Five, we’ve got to stop him. Come on! SHONA REID: Hello! laughs Hello! LACHLAN JONES: Stop! Shona, stop! SAM YAO: Five, can you see them? These tunnels go off in all directions. SHONA REID: You can’t catch me! You can’t catch me! Hello! laughs Hello! SAM YAO: Look, there! Caught a glimpse down the end of that tunnel. She’s waving the bag in front of her, trying to bait him. laughs She must feel invincible, now her dad’s here. LACHLAN JONES: Shona, stop! You have to stop! Ow! SAM YAO: He’s really ill. Look, Five, he’s shaking! I can’t understand why he hasn’t used the control box to stop the nanites attacking his system. All right. Look. This tunnel I think should lead us around to cut them off. Come on. Let’s go! SHONA REID: You can’t catch me! Hello! SAM YAO: That’s weird. We’ve come out into another bridge thing, a bit above Shona and Jones. We’re on a sort of ice… balcony overlooking a round cave where she’s – oh. Oh no. She’s running into this cave, but it’s a dead end. He’s got her cornered. Shona! Shona, grab Five’s hand. Jump up! SHONA REID: I’ll try, but this bag’s awful heavy. SAM YAO: You almost landed on the bag. Are you okay? SHONA REID: Aye. I’m fine. Five, have you got a wee bit of rope in your pack? You could lift me up. footsteps LACHLAN JONES: No, Shona. You’ll not leave. You can’t! coughs I can’t let you go back to the island! It’s rotten to the core. You’ve no idea what’s going on outside there! I’ve read things. I’ve seen things! SAM YAO: whispers Five, look above us. The laird’s crawling across the top of the bridge. Look! SHONA REID: Lachlan. Lachlan Jones, it’s over now. It’s over. You should come home with me. LACHLAN JONES: It won’t be over until everyone on this island is dead. I promise you that. coughs While one person remains alive, it can’t be over! SHONA REID: Then you’ll have to start with killing me! REID tackles LACHLAN JONES SAM YAO: Shona’s hurled herself at him! He’s fighting her off. Five, we’ve got to get down there, help her somehow before he kills her – gunshots Oh! The laird shot him twice in the chest! LACHLAN JONES: You don’t know what you’ve done. You’ve destroyed everything. There’ll be no stopping them now. SHONA REID: I think he’s gone. LAIRD REID: Good riddance, too. I’ll just climb down and help you get out, hen. unzips, cloth rustles, metal clinks SHONA REID: Look, in this bag. It’s the control box you were seeking, Runner Five, Sam. But look. It’s broken all in pieces. That must be why he couldn’t use it to cure himself. SAM YAO: That makes sense. Looks like it got smashed in this bag, maybe by accident after he hurt Janine and before he knew he needed it himself. Still, we should keep it. We might be able to repair it. Come on, Five. Let’s climb down, too. SHONA REID: I can’t believe he’s really dead. There are so many things I never got to ask him. Five, what do you think that thing was in his hand? Like a clicker. But it’s fallen on the floor now he’s gone. LAIRD REID: That was a dead man’s switch, Shona. I feared as much. He’s wired the whole place to blow. We have to get out of here now! Back the way you came, run! SHONA REID: Look at all this! Look! In his hidden little chambers here, papers and drawings on the walls. Dad! Dad, look! Look, these are the illustrations from the missing pages of the Edda, aren’t they? This one of the – of the pomegranate-y thing, I-I’ve definitely seen that. A medieval monk copied it from the Edda, too. LAIRD REID: Aye, you’re right. You always knew more about the history of these islands than I did. SHONA REID: This means he definitely had the Edda. It might be hidden here. LAIRD REID: Take photos of the walls and check everywhere for the Edda. SHONA REID: Look at this. He’s lined up a drawing from the Edda with a map of Mor Island. moan SAM YAO: Uh, look. Have we got time for this? LAIRD REID: None of the tunnels are caving in. Maybe Jones’ explosive charges were duds. SAM YAO: Yeah, but uh, what I mean is I think those charges weren’t explosives so much as kind of, well, something that makes the ice melt. Because the ice is melting. Look. The walls are turning into water, and the zombie interior decor is turning into zombies! SHONA REID: Five, help me gather what we can. We have to get out. Go! Run! moan rumble, zombies moan SAM YAO: Okay, this isn’t good. Zombies ahead, zombies behind… SHONA REID: The tunnels we just came out of are filled with zombies. The wee ledge we’re standing on is melting. LAIRD REID: And the bridge back to the mainland is collapsing. He must have set thermals or chemical melting agents into the ice. He didn’t want us getting home. SHONA REID: But we will get home, right? Dad. LAIRD REID: The swim to the mainland is four miles in icy waters. No one could survive above 20 minutes. SAM YAO: Right. Thank, Mr. Positive! Five and I have been in tougher spots than this and got out. LAIRD REID: Uh-huh. So what’s your plan? SAM YAO: I’m thinking. Sorry. I’m not good at thinking under this kind of pressure. A plan. A plan! Come on! crackles AMELIA SPENS: Well, if you can’t come up with a plan, I suppose I’ll have to. SAM YAO: Amelia! AMELIA SPENS: Prime Minister Spens to you. And look, I might be tempted to attempt a rescue, but only because I need you to tell me what you’ve done. SAM YAO: What we’ve done? What we’ve – where are you? How are you here? What’s going on? AMELIA SPENS: Listen, Inspector Rebus, answers to your questions in good time. First, answers to mine. There are circles of red fungus growing in Five Arches Bay, and more to the point, there are tendrils down the whole west coast of the UK now. They come from the ocean. We’ve analyzed currents, tidal patterns. Where do all those tides originate? Here. When did they start drifting down? On the day you lot arrived in the Far Hebrides. So what the hell have you done? Codex Artefact Broken Nanite Control Box The Nanite Control box we’ve been searching for all this time has been, devastatingly, destroyed. Tom swears he can fix it, given the right tools and enough time, but time is something Janine is swiftly running out of. Category:Mission Category:Season Eight